Who said lightning and water don't mix?
by Lexion
Summary: Omoi is given a mission to help a certain swordswoman from the Mist village. He only has a week to get her back to her normal life but what happens if he fails and she stays like that?
1. Why is the water still?

In the Mist village was the fifth Mizukage in her office. Mei Terumi was bored she had nothing to do and all of the paper work that she had to get done was finally finished. For once she felt like she needed something to learn about but what. She didn't want to be lectured by her grumpy bodyguard, Ao but she had a feeling that he might have something in mind.

"Ao?"

"Yes Lady Mizukage?"

"Do you know about the seven swordsmen of the mist besides their swords?"

"Well, I know that the previous generation was known to be the strongest but other than that I think we should pay a visit."

As soon as he said that the door opened and there stood his partner Chojuro.

"Lady Mizukage the seven swordsmen need your help."

He was on his knees with his head down and Mei just looked at him.

"What do the seven swordsmen need help from me for?"

"One of our members haven't been herself for a month now and we came to ask you to help us."

Ao blinked.

"Wait the swordsmen are here?"

The others came in kneeling before Mei also begging her to help them. Finally Mei got an idea.

"Alright then I do have an idea. This is going to sound weird but I think it just might work. I'm going to have you all in here along with Ameyuri and I'm going to pretend I'm sending you all on a mission but in reality I'm sending her to the land of Lightning. I figured she spend about a week there should do the trick."

They all thought about it then agreed and Mei smiled.

"Alright, get Ameyuri Ringo and bring her to my office."

**20 minutes later**

Ameyuri Ringo was in the office looking kind of bored. Mei saw that it is was weird seeing Ameyuri with that expression. Ameyuri would always be smiling or be ready in a going mood but not this time.

"You called, Lady Mizukage?"

"Yes, I'm sending you on a mission to the land of Lightning. I basically just want you to go as a tourist but learn what their swordsmanship is. You have a week to complete this mission and when you come back give me a full report."

"Yes ma'am."

Ameyuri left to the land of Lightning while Mei got a phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is the Mizukage speaking."

"Alright. This is the Raikage speaking. What is it?"

"I have a ninja of mine to tour your village. I was hoping that you would have an escort for her."

"Okay, I will have someone with her as soon as she gets here."

"Alright thank you."

He call was over and the other swordsmen looked at her. Mei looked at them.

"This will go swell."

In the land of Lightning in the Raikage tower. The Raikage had one of his little brother's students, Omoi.

"Yes Sir Raikage?"

"Omoi I want you to be an escort for someone for a week."

"A week?"

"Yes you'll be with them for a week and every night when you're done watching them for the day report back to me. This is your mission."

"Yes sir. Who is it?"

"It's a ninja from the Mist village."

"Yes sir."

Omoi left the tower and began to think about what would happen.

'I wonder what this ninja must be. If he's a type of person that always acting tough and tries to fight me all the time he is here to see who's the strongest. What if the mist ninja is a girl, she might be very picky about every little thing and expect me to agree with her. I don't know which one I would rather have.'

As he was thinking this he saw Ameyuri around the corner she was looking at a map. Omoi just blinked and stared.

'Oh, the mist ninja is a female in fact that's Ameyuri Ringo. so I have to be with for a week but I don't want to make it obvious.'

He got the perfect idea and started his way to her.

Ameyuri just looked at the map then heard footsteps coming to her and looked up to see Omoi coming to her.

"Um hello."

She just raised an eye brow.

"Hi."

"Are you lost?"

"No I just got here, I'm just touring."

"Oh, would you like me to escort you around you know like show you around the village."

Ameyuri blinked.

"Are you sure?"

"It's fine."

"Well yes please."

They began to walk around the lightning village. Omoi then remembered something he had to tell his name but he didn't want to do that part just yet.

"I'll take you to a hotel. How long do you plan on being here?"

"Oh I'm just staying for a week."

"Okay come on."

Ameyuri followed him to a nice hotel. As they were walking Omoi was trying to think if he should start a talk with her since she seemed like a quiet type.

'Should I talk to her? What if she's shy and start turning red or what if she gets mad at me and refuse to be around me? What do I do?'

As he was thinking this Ameyuri didn't notice but she notice that he had a sword and thought she should ask.

"Um Omoi was it, what kind of ninja are you here in the Cloud village?"

He looked at her with a shy smile.

"Oh, I'm a jonin here and I mostly do swordsmanship. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing I was curious because I saw your sword."

They finally got to a nice hotel that was not too far from the center of the village. after Ameyuri got her room and got settled she and Omoi went to walk around the village. They were passing a book store and Ameyuri was curious about something else so she looked at Omoi.

"Can we stop in here for a little?"

He looked at her and they both went in. while they were there Omoi was waiting for her but then went to look for her only to see her reading something. She seemed to be very interested in the book so then he came a little closer to see what she was reading but then she glanced up.

"What is it?"

"Nothing I was wondering what you were reading."

"It's about how to be a good friend."

Omoi blinked and saw that this book was THICK then he figured he should get her that book so then he looked away.

"Do you want that book as a souvenir from this village?"

Ameyuri blinked then closed the book.

"Really?"

"Yeah come on."

They went to the clerk and got the book then left the store. As they were walking Omoi thought maybe he should get them both something to eat so then he looked at Ameyuri.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Um chicken noodle soup."

He smiled.

"Okay I know a place that has that."

"What?"

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Yes but I can't let you pay for me."

"It's okay I don't mind."

They went to a diner and sat in a corner. After ordering their food Omoi soon learned that Ameyuri really loved chicken noodle soup. Omoi looked up at her and was just about to say something but his eyes were wide open. Ameyuri on the other hand was eating her fourth bowl of chicken noodle soup. When she stopped to see him staring at her she gulped.

"What?"

He poked at her stomach and she was wondering what he was doing.

"What is it?"

"I just wondering where it goes plus you had four large bowls of soup."

"That was just starting I normally eat 8 bowls in one meal."

He stared at her.

"I just don't get it."

When they were done they left after Omoi paid the bill. They both left to another part of the village. As they were walking Omoi saw a poster about his teacher about to do a concert and he remembered that he had to go to the theatre to sell tickets so then he looked at Ameyuri.

"Is something wrong?"

"I forgot I had to go to the theatre."

Can I come along?"

"Sure if you want."

They both left to the theatre when they got there they saw his teacher Killer Bee. Bee smiled when he saw Omoi with someone and saw that it was a girl so then he began to rap.

"Omoi my man, you're on time for the plan. You're not late because you're on a date."

"Um sensei this I'm not dating anyone."

"Yes you are and you plan to had a kid, you said that yourself yes you did."

Omoi was about to say something but was in a headlock by his teacher. Ameyuri was just looking at them then she went to another part of the theatre to read her book.

'Okay so how do I be a good friend?'

She read the book but then she read silently to herself.

**In starting to be a good friend you have to be nice and gentle. In friendships they can start at anytime. Friends can meet in the strangest places like if a friend is afraid or looked depressed put your arm around their shoulder to let them know that it's okay and that there's nothing to be afraid of and give them a smile.**

Ameyuri just looked at the paragraph then she looked at Omoi who was holding a large stack of tickets and he seemed to be kind of sad about something. Omoi had tears streaming down his face.

"I don't see how this will work. I'm going to get a headache from this."

Ameyuri blinked and watched him sit down next to her she remembered when the paragraph said but there was a problem, she had razor sharp teeth and she had a feeling that she might scare him yet she wanted to try to be a good friend. She looked at him then lowered her head and put her arm around his shoulders pulling him a little close. Omoi didn't know what she was doing so then he looked up at her. Ameyuri turned to him and smiled showing all of her long razor teeth. Omoi just stared in fear at the sight of those large pointy teeth that were just inches away from his face. (Who wouldn't be scared to see that?!)

Ameyuri looked at him.

'I think I did that right.'

She blinked when she saw him staring out of fear.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-n-no….. I'm sure I'll get these tickets sold even if it kills me."

He got up and left to go sell the tickets. Ameyuri shrugged then went back to reading but then she saw Killer Bee coming to her and she looked at him as he smiled while rapping to her.

"So you're staying with Omoi, you seem to be covered in joy. You should help me with a rhyme, you should try we got the time."

Ameyuri just looked at him then got a small idea so she thought maybe she should use it so she smirked showing her shark like teeth.

"The name's Ameyuri and I love to get crazy I'm a swordswoman and the only lady I'm predatory I'm a shark and a mission for me is like a walk in the park."

After doing that she looked at Bee who seemed to be impressed by her trying. Then they both saw Omoi coming back he seemed to be done with the tickets but then he stopped to see them.

"What am I missing here?"

"Omoi my student, your girlfriend here got talent. I want her to join me on the show so bring her along so we can go."

With that he was gone and they left. As they were walking Ameyuri was reading another paragraph.

**In friendship advice is always a good thing to give to another. It will help comfort the other that is having a hard time.**

Ameyuri was about to say something but then she stopped to feel her cell phone go off so she answered it.

"Hello?"

On the other line was Chojuro. He was crying and Kushimaru was with him.

"Ameyuri help us."

"What happened? Where are you?"

"We're in jail."

There was a silence then Ameyuri thought of something that she thought was advice that would comfort him.

"Chojuro?"

"Yes?"

"Don't drop that soap."

With that call was over and Omoi just stared at her in shock.

"What was that?"

Her phone rang again then she answered.

"Hello?"

"Ameyuri….."

"I thought you only get one phone call."

Omoi took the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"Please help us."

"What happened?"

"Kushimaru broke into the airport and said that there was a bomb in the suitcase I had and said there was metal in my pants."

"Well was there?"

"Kind of."

"Why didn't you take it out?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say I did some landscaping on the private property."

Omoi frowned in awe.

"Why would you do something stupid like that?!"

"You should ask your friend Ameyuri since it was her idea. Don't make bets with her because there is always a high chance of her winning and something bad will happen to you."

Omoi looked at Ameyuri who was just looking at him like she didn't see any problems with it.

"What?"

"We'll talk later about that."

The call was then over then Omoi looked at Ameyuri.

"So who ever makes a bet with you, you're always the winner?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then let's go."

They both kept walking through the village as they were walking Ameyuri looked behind her to see that there was a mother hugging her child and they looked happy. Ameyuri just looked but then she left the place with Omoi who seemed to notice so they went to a private place under a tree. Omoi just looked at her as she had her head down.

"Ameyuri, is something bothering you? you can tell me."

Ameyuri hugged her knees to her.

"Why can't I understand it?"

"Understand what?"


	2. The question part 1

Omoi just looked at the red haired person next to him in question.

"What's Wrong Ameyuri?"

She didn't look at him.

"Well I have been asking myself this a few times before."

"What's the question?"

"Well it's hard to explain because I heard that when this question is asked by anyone everything goes quiet and people don't enjoy answering it."

"Okay then so what about it? What is it you don't understand?"

Ameyuri looked at him with a serious yet calm face as she simply spoke.

"What do people mean about the birds and the bees. In fact what the hell is a bird doing with the bee anyway?"

Omoi just looked at her then at the sky trying to think of an answer. It was kind of hard for him to think because Ameyuri's gaze wasn't helping him. He then stood up and looked at her.

"I honestly can't think of a simple way to put it. So please wait here and if I'm not back by sunset feel free to go to the hotel and I'll tell you tomorrow."

Ameyuri just looked at him then he left.

**With Omoi**

Omoi was in the village looking for the two women that were in his team. He soon found them sitting together at a dumpling store. He went to them and sat with them.

"Captain Samui, Karui I need your help."

Karui looked annoyed while Samui had a blank expression.

"What is it?"

"What's an easy way to explain the phrase,' birds and the bees' to someone?"

They were quiet well, Karui was. Samui was thinking about it.

"Birds and the bees. It mean a man and woman are together. They make a wish of some sort putting of their energy into it. After they make that wish they follow whatever conditions there are until 9 months have passed"

Omoi blinked.

"That's great to hear thank you."

With that he left the two women alone and Karui looked at Samui.

"Did you just summarize everything about babies come from to him just now?"

"Yes I had a feeling that maybe a child had asked him that. Honestly until a child is about maybe 12 or older then they can hear about the truth of sex and childbirth. If younger, they will be scarred for life."

"Oh really?"

"Yes I learned that the hard way when Atsui asked me where did babies came from and I was very graphic about it."

"How old was he at the time?"

Samui looked at her with a blank of expression.

"He was 10."

there was silence and Karui hung her head.

"That poor thing."

**With Ameyuri**

Ameyuri was just sitting under a tree and was still waiting for Omoi to come back but then stop to think about the question again.

"I still feel bad for not knowing but I can't fully blame myself. No one told me about it and I'm asking so it can't be that bad but still."

She hung her head.

"I still remember when the question first came to mind and for so long I ended up getting depressed and this is what happened."

FLASHBACK

16 year old Ameyuri was in a tea room writing in a scroll but then she stopped to see Chojuro who was 12 and was a member for the next generation of the seven swordsmen. Honestly in anyone's mind they all saw that he was very shy and didn't seem scary. All they basically saw was him looking like an innocent kid who couldn't hurt a fly.

Ameyuri frowned slightly as he looked at her.

"What do you want?"

"Um Ms. Ringo what does birds and the bees mean?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"I figured you'd knew."

"Not telling. Just look it up."

"They didn't have any books about it."

With that he left then.

3 YEARS LATER

Ameyuri was walking through the seven swordsmen mansion. She felt so depressed about something but she didn't mention it to anyone. She then went to the entrance of the mansion and saw her boss, Fuguki there looking at files then he looked up at her.

"Ameyuri what is bothering you?"

No response as she just laid on the floor.

"Ameyuri I know something is wrong."

"..."

"Okay this is weird."

Jinin walked into the room and saw Ameyuri with no expression on her face then that began to worry him too.

"Ameyuri."

"..."

"Um here look it's your favorite toy that you would chase after you little cheetah."

Ameyuri just looked at them then sighed.

The toy rolled passed her not even her eyes followed. Fuguki frowned.

"Alright then we need to send her to the doctor now."

Chojuro came running into the room and grabbed Ameyuri by the shoulders.

"Ameyuri-sempai please snap out of it."

"Chojuro go to Lady Mizukage and ask for help."

"Yes sir."

FLASHBACK END

Ameyuri went to the hotel. On her way there she saw a place that had mostly children but she wasn't sure about what it was but she did got into the hotel that she was staying in.

When she got into her room she laid on the bed and began to think of everything of her very early childhood. She remembered the tears she shed when she was separated from her home. Above that she remembered her older brother but barely remembered him.

She felt a tear stream down her face.

"Itame..."

She soon allowed sleep to take her.


End file.
